


All The Love In the World...

by MidnightJournalist



Series: Footprints: Tales of Yukiko [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday, Fluff, Footprints AU, Fun, Incest, M/M, Nightmares, Valentine's Day, family ties, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: When Yuuri has a rough night...his family, a birthday, and a holiday might be the key to turning his day around.





	All The Love In the World...

**Author's Note:**

> Another slightly rushed fic that I wanted to get out today. I am super tired as I've been up all night, but seeing as it is Yukiko's birthday and I wanted to show that Valentine's day doesn't have to be necessarily a romantic or sexual kind of holiday. This is a story about family and a little bit of love.
> 
> Also apologize in advance for it not being as polished as normal. I've re-read it to edit it, but the words are blurring together at this point. Will take another look at it tomorrow and fix what needs fixed. Hope you all enjoy and comment to let me know what you think. Mind the tags!
> 
> Also, this is an AU of Kashoku's Footprint's verse. One where Yuuri is mated to his son and they have a daughter together. If you don't like, please don't read and it does help if you have a bit of knowledge about the series for it to make sense, but please feel free to ask if you have any questions. Links in the end notes...

Yuuri stood in the doorway of his bedroom gazing at the sleeping figures on the bed. Vitaly slept with his arm curled protectively over their little girl. Yukiko snuggled close to her father, holding on to her favorite stuffed elephant even in sleep. A small curve fell over his lips as he fiddled with cooling glass of tea in his hand.

His heart felt full of happiness. Even with some of the horrors he’d experienced in his life, he’d found a small sense of peace…a place to truly call home thanks to his children. Granted, his life was far from perfect. He still had nightmares and the scandal of being mated to his oldest child, of having a child together, made them the pariah in his home town, but he couldn’t begin to regret the circumstances that brought him here now. He had five beautiful, talented children.

Vitaly had reserves of strength, always protecting the family. His life warped by circumstances beyond his control and making his own hard calls. Yuuri would still be lost if it wasn’t for his son and mate. Yulian danced abroad in the United States, already good enough to get leads in New York. Yuuri hoped to one day be able to travel to see his son perform and meet the two men who he’d fallen in love with in person. Alyona skated, living out Yuuri’s childhood dream. He continued to watch her competitions whenever they were televised. He still struggled with his fears of going to rink, knowing that they started the journey that led to his nightmares. Plus, he couldn’t fathom having a conversation with Phichit right now, especially after how much he hurt him and he didn’t want to sour the relationship between his daughter and her coach. Aiko was still young, but studied hard and made friends wherever she went. She was the least touched by the darkness they endured, but she had same strength as Vitaly and Yuuri couldn’t be more proud of her.

Then there was his sweet Yukiko…his late in life miracle child. She brought so much joy back into his life. He loved all of his children, but with most of them grown or self sufficient, Yukiko was the one who he focused on raising. A happy, inquisitive child, Yuuri learned something new every day with her and he loved every minute of it. His little girl was well loved in return by her siblings and others outside their family.

Stirring on the bed pulled Yuuri out of his musing. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there, but his tea was cold in his hand and sunlight peaked through the windows. Vitaly looked up at him, eyes taking a minute to focus.

“Mama,” he called, his voice sleep rough and low. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just couldn’t sleep.” Yuuri told him, not wanting him to worry. He’d woken up because of a nightmare, but Vitaly didn’t need to know that. “And Yukiko could wake up any minute. You’re not supposed to call me mama.”

Vitaly groaned, bringing his hand up to scrub over his face and push back the loose silver strands so that they were out of his face. He still called Yuuri ‘mama’ out of habit sometimes, though they decided for Yukiko’s sake to have him call Yuuri by his given name. She’d find out the truth eventually, but they’d keep her innocent as long as they could.

“We’ll let her sleep a little bit longer. It’s going to be a long day.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement. Today was his little girl’s birthday and it was also Valentine’s Day. Yuuri and Vitaly usually set aside celebrating the latter in favor of spoiling their daughter as much as they could. They might have a more private celebration long after she went to bed, but it wasn’t their priority.

Carefully, Vitaly slid out of bed making sure to tuck her back in so that she slept a little longer. He padded across the room to greet Yuuri with a good morning kiss, wrapping his arms around him to pull him closer.

“Good morning!” He breathed, pressing their foreheads together and making Yuuri’s heart melt. Yuuri hummed again, reaching up to cup Vitaly’s cheek. It was their own little morning ritual. Yuuri sighed as Vitaly kissed him again affectionately, and Yuuri fussed a bit over him in return.

Vitaly took the cup from Yuuri’s hands and smiled a rare smile that became more frequent with their daughter in their lives. The Alpha plucked the cup from his hands and noticed it was full of cold tea. His smile turned into a concerned frown as he looked at Yuuri.

“You didn’t drink any of your tea.” It sounded more like a question.

“I wanted something warm, but I got distracted watching you both sleep. Yukiko is getting so big and I remember when you were that small…Ulya, Alya, and Aiko too…” Yuuri responded. He wanted to think of something happy and his kids brought him some peace.

“She’ll still be little a while longer. Let’s just enjoy today and make it special for her.”

Yuuri nodded. “Will you go help Aiko with breakfast? I want to watch a little bit longer. I’ll help get Yukiko ready for the day when she wakes.”

Vitaly agreed, taking the cup with him and heading to wash up really quick before helping Aiko in the kitchen. Yuuri watched him go, finally moving from where he stood in the doorway to his daughter sleeping in the bed.

She slept so peacefully that Yuuri didn’t want to disturb her. They normally didn’t let her sleep in the bed with them, but last night she’d asked to…for her birthday and neither could bring themselves to say no to her. She’d snuggled between them and the sight grounded Yuuri when he shot awake.

Her little nose scrunched up and Yuuri could see the faint trail of freckles in the sunlight. With a sigh, sleepy blue eyes opened and she pulled her elephant closer to her body, hugging it tighter. After a moment, she looked around the room, catching Yuuri sitting on the bed. Immediately her smile shaped into a heart as she sat up, almost launching herself at him.

“Mama!” She giggled with glee and the infectious happiness chased away the lingering gloom as Yuuri let her sit on his lap.

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri greeted in return, watching as her eyes lit up at the words.

“Do I get cake and presents?”

He laughed out loud and pulled her close. “Yes, but not right now. We’re going to get changed and go eat breakfast with papa and Aiko and then maybe we can have some fun.”

Yukiko didn’t argue with that, going with whatever her parents decided…for now. She pulled Yuuri to her room and they found something pretty for her to wear before she led Yuuri into the main room.

Yuuri felt a little surprised to see the room decorated, reds and pinks reminiscent of the holiday. The main room didn’t look like that when he’d come out to make his tea. He startled a bit when Yukiko squealed, letting go of Yuuri’s hand to run to Nobuo who stepped out of the kitchen area.

As Vitaly’s only friend, Nobuo had become a regular sight in the household. He often came over to help Vitaly fix things around the house and he doted on Yukiko like another older brother. The decorations were most likely his doing, though Yuuri knew Aiko probably helped, keeping the older man in line and telling him how to decorate.

“Good morning, mama Katsuki.” Nobuo teased. “You’re looking well this morning.”

Despite his antics, Yuuri managed a fond smile for the Japanese Beta and nodded in gratitude. While he knew Nobuo could be dangerous, working with his son in the Yakuza, he knew the man would never be a threat to their family. The fact that Yuuri somewhat considered him an extended part of their family was part of that.

“Yukiko-chan, I have a present for your birthday.” Nobuo turned his attention to the little girl hugging his leg. He held his arms behind his back. Slowly, he pulled out an elephant plush standing upright with a heart in it’s arms. Yukiko squealed in delight as Nobuo handed the plush to her, allowing her to hug it close. Not wasting any time, she ran into the kitchen to show off her new stuffed animal to her father and older sister.

“Thank you for that.” Yuuri spoke up once she left the room. “She adores you and I know that present means the world to her right now.”

“She’s a great kid and I’m determined to fill her room with elephants. Especially if it annoys your mate.” He teased again glancing back into the kitchen. “He actually told me not to get her another plushie, but…”

Yuuri held up a hand to stop him. “You don’t have to explain it to me. She loves them and I don’t think we’ll ever have enough as far as she’s concerned.”

“She’s a kid. She’ll probably grow out of them eventually, but if they make her happy right now…” The beta shrugged and Yuuri understood, though he doubted she’d ever grow out of the fascination. She’d probably just learn to collect other elephant trinkets over the years.

Before he could tell Nobuo as much, Vitaly stepped out of the kitchen with Yukiko in his arms. He shoots a glare at his friend even as Yukiko waves the elephant’s arms in a heart melting gesture. Vitaly hands her over to Nobou, who takes her without complaint when Vitaly shoots him another look that looked like they were communicating without words. Nobou nodded, turning his attention to Yukiko, carrying her into the kitchen as she chattered away.

“I have a surprise for you, but I need to cover your eyes.” Vitaly said, taking his mother in his arms. “I promise you’ll like it, but I don’t want you to see it until it’s in place. You’ll like it. I promise.”

Yuuri reluctantly agreed, equal parts nervous and excited. He wasn’t a huge fan of surprises anymore, depending on what they were. Vitaly spun him around to face the front door, before covering his eyes. He couldn’t see, but Yuuri could hear a bit of shifting and rustling in the room. Waiting patiently, he heard the shifting stop and it fell quiet once more.

“Vitalik, can I look now?” He asked when the silence went on a little too long. Instead of replying verbally, Vitaly let his hands fall, giving Yuuri a glimpse of what…or rather who stood there.

“Ulya, Alya…” Yuuri breathed, a combination of shock and utter happiness coursing through him. “You’re here.”

They both came up to embrace him. Yuuri held fast to his grown children. He missed them and now they were here.

“What are you doing here? Alya, you have Worlds coming up and Ulya, you’ve got an audition coming up for the show. You’re still trying out for the lead, right?”

“I am, but we all got to chose when we wanted to take a few days off after the holiday show. I chose later so I could come for Yukiko’s birthday.” Yulian said, as he pulled back to look his mother.

“I pretty much did the same thing. I’m trying to take a small break so I don’t overdo it. I called Yuuko and she said I could practice at Ice Castle while I’m here. We all wanted to be here for you and Yukiko, so you’re stuck with us for a couple of days.

“You know that you’re both always welcome to come home any time. I wouldn’t say that I’m stuck with you.” Yuuri glanced back at Vitaly with a smug look on his face. “You knew all about this, didn’t you?”

Vitaly pulled his mother back against his chest and held his Omega close by wrapping his arms around his waist. “They called me last week and said they wanted to surprise you. They texted to say they were here when I was in the kitchen.”

A loud squeal, Yukiko came running from the kitchen, practically launching herself at Yulian and Alyona. “Yuu-nii! Aly-nee! Welcome home!”

Aiko came out of the kitchen at all the commotion, adding to it with her own greeting. Yuuri felt a lot better than he had that morning at the sight of all his children together. He offered to go finish up breakfast while they all doted on Yukiko.

Breakfast was a lively affair. Everyone talking, catching up. Nobuo even added his own teasing and humor to the conversation. All the gloom and tiredness from the lack of sleep seemed to vanish as he focused on the time spent with his children.

“Can we open presents now?” Yukiko asked, her eyes big as she practically begged. It didn’t help that Nobuo took it upon himself to stack the presents in a pile where she could see. She didn’t just get gifts from family and close friends, but several associates of Nobuo and Vitaly sent gifts, including Fujikawa-san. His son’s Oyabun made a point to send a gift to Yukiko every year, even if he didn’t show up himself.

Yukiko opened up each present. She received everything from clothes and books to toys and dolls. Every new present earned a great reaction. The pile of paper on the floor was batted around by Marron and Mochi, allowing a small break in the conversation.

When they got to the last present, instead of handing it to Yukiko, Nobuo brought it over to Yuuri. “I don’t think I need to tell you who this is from. He bought it with Yukiko in mind, but she might be a bit young for it.”

Yukiko was too preoccupied with her toys to notice or put up a fuss, so Yuuri opened it, wanting to be able to show Yukiko her gift at least. Inside was a jewelry box with a charm bracelet on the inside. A few charms were already on the bracelet, including an elephant charm. It was adorable, but it was probably a bit too big for Yukiko to wear at the moment. It was beautiful and one of those things that she’d appreciate when she got older.

“She’ll love it, but he’s right. It might be a bit to early for it.” Yuuri put the lid back. “I’ll have to send him a thank you note.”

Nobou nodded in understanding. They didn’t need to say anything else. They didn’t talk about this stuff out in the open, but they all knew some of what was going on.

Then ended their little impromptu party with cake and they cleaned up the mess and dishes before returning to the main room.

Yuuri paused in the doorway reminiscent of that morning, a fresh glass of tea in hand. The nightmares that plagued him turned into a distant memory as the warmth of his family settled in. The day had turned from what could have been the worst to one of the best he’s had in a long time. It didn’t take long for Vitaly to come stand next to him, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s discreetly, trying not to call attention to their little moment.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mama.” Vitaly murmured, making the quiet moment even better.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Vitalik.” He responded. Leaning into the embrace content to stay like that for a while as he continued to watch over his family.

All the love in the world existed right here….and he couldn’t think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I take constructive criticism, but please let me know at least one thing you liked about the story. Also you can follow me on Tumblr. I'm a bit of a quiet lurker, but I will answer if you ask me a question and I try to respond to comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> Kashoku's Expanded Universe [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/702174)  
> Knocked Up Yuuri Week With Yukiko [Here](http://kashoku-sinpai.tumblr.com/post/168676769398/kashoku-sinpai-kashoku-sinpai)  
> 


End file.
